<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fetch! by KyoukaiKanata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856985">Fetch!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata'>KyoukaiKanata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Pack Family, This Is Why You Don't Give Werewolves Sticks, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've always wondered right? What other things other than the oil would set them off."</p><p>"Go for it, let's find out, " Charles sniggered, "At least it might help to burn off some of their energy."  </p><p>Or the Peppermint oil had worked so well last time sending the wolves into an amusing frenzy, surely sticks wouldn't work as well. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fetch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts">CustardCreamies</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies">CustardCreamies</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full responsibility for this goes to my dog Blue 😂 who decided waving a stick around on Sunday morning whilst custardcreamies and I were plotting more Werewolf AU was a good idea. The result was the inspiration for this. </p><p>I would recommend reading chapter 20 of 'Beneath A Silver Moon' first if you haven't already. If not, essentially peppermint oil drives wolves crazy (in a good way).</p><p>This fic is a bit daft, but it was a laugh to write. I hope you guys enjoy it 💙💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later that evening after the wolves were all conked out after the session with the peppermint oil earlier that day, that Max first thought of it.</p><p>Curled between them all in their large group on the rug covered living room floor, one hand idly running through Lando's fur as he slept, he felt movement and glancing up met Charles' quizzical gaze across from him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>They would never be best friends, but over the last few months he and Charles had grown closer to each other, and the look in Charles' eyes he couldn't ignore. It was the same look that he knew was in his own. Contemplative and curious.</p>
  <p>If peppermint oil worked so well, well enough to send the wolves into a frenzy and then conk out exhausted afterwards, what else could they use that would effect the wolves just as well.</p>
  <p>The answer came the next full moon.</p>
  <p>********************************</p>
  <p>Gripping Charles' hips Max clung on tight as they bounced through the undergrowth, the quad bikes low thrum the only noise they could hear in the near distance. The quad had been Kimi's idea. A way to allow the human members of the pack a way to be able to keep up with their other members.</p>
  <p>Once Lando had grown used to his form, and the four wolves had spent more time together, they had begun to travel further away from the pack home every full moon. Their bodies, the most free in this form, lacking the tiredness that affected the humans after several hours.</p>
  <p>Eventually as much as they tried to keep up, Max and Charles just weren’t able to. No matter what they did. The Wolves were too fast. Their energy all consuming. But they still wanted to be able to come. They still wanted to be able to be a part of the pack. To be there for Pierre and Lando. For all of them.</p>
  <p>The quad helped with that. It meant they could follow them wherever they went, no matter how far they roamed. Distance and time no longer seemed to matter.</p>
  <p>There was just one downside to using the quad and that was that he had to put up with Charles' driving. He could safely say that whilst Charles was a brilliant F1 driver, when it came to quadbikes his skill was on a whole other level. And not in a good way. Trying to treat a quad bike like a rally car after all, never ended well.</p>
  <p>Cursing, his gripped tightened as his front slammed into the back of Charles as he braked sharply and nearly sent them flying into another nearby bush.</p>
  <p>"Are you trying to get us killed you idiot,” Max snapped.</p>
  <p>“It’s not my fault if you can’t hold on properly is it,” Charles laughed swinging himself off the quad bike and pulling the keys out of the ignition.</p>
  <p>Before Max could answer a pile of fur crashed into his side, Lando’s wolf form pressing against him, his tail wagging in earnest as he nudged his shoulder with his nose.</p>
  <p>His gaze softening he ran his hands through Lando’s fur, admiring the pure rusty colour of his coat even in the dark of the night. Loving the highlights caused by the moons glow shining down upon them.</p>
  <p>Max laughed as Lando's jaws carefully closed on his sleeve and began to pull. Tugging him off the quad bike and out into the open clearing they had stopped in.</p>
  <p>Releasing him Lando wagged his tail bending his front legs forwards slightly, and raising his hind legs into the air as though trying to pounce. Max copied him. He knew he looked ridiculous still in human form with his arse in the air bent forwards but it was fun at the same time. He and Lando began to circle each other, Lando's tail going nineteen to the dozen as he teasingly bounced forwards and then darted away again. Max laughed, repeatedly trying to grab him and failing every time.</p>
  <p>After a few minutes, Lando’s guard fleeted momentarily and Max lurched forwards, slamming into Lando’s side and pulling the wolf down with him. Laughing at the whines that escaped from his throat as they began to playfight. Rolling around the floor, leaves, mud and dirt getting everywhere.</p>
  <p>Max was sure that they must look utterly ridiculous. A grown man and a wolf wrestling, but it was fun, and it didn't matter what form Lando was in, the feeling of him in his arms never changed whether he was man or wolf.</p>
  <p>The pack was their family, but Lando was always his home.</p>
  <p>Inevitably Lando eventually won and with a final flurry knocked Max onto his back and stood above him. Tail wagging again as he cheekily began to lick all over Max’s face, ignoring his cursing and eventual shrieks of laughter as, with a final lick, Lando began rubbing his head against his sensitive side.</p>
  <p>“Who knew the Max Verstappen is ticklish,” Charles laughed behind them, reaching down to stroke Pierre’s ears as he sat down beside him.</p>
  <p>Max's retort was stopped by a low rumble as Seb and Kimi appeared out of the darkness and into the open clearing.</p>
  <p>The Alpha pair looked at Pierre and Lando, and both younger wolves with a final nudge each, moved away from their partners.</p>
  <p>With a jerk of his head, Kimi indicated them to follow and the pack began to move again as one. This had been a rest stop, but the fun was over for now. The hunt was on. After all, it had never ended.</p>
  <p>As the wolves vanished into the night, Max scrambled to his feet and moved over to Charles. Together they headed back to the quadbike and began to unload the supplies from the rear.</p>
  <p>After so many full moons in multiple locations where they had just got cold waiting for the wolves to return, Max and Charles had decided as much as they loved their partners, they couldn't afford to freeze waiting for them every time the full moon came around.</p>
  <p>And so when the quadbikes had been suggested, Seb had also come up with the idea of bringing some kind of box that the humans could use to set up camp whilst the wolves were away hunting.</p>
  <p>Grabbing the two boxes from the quad and moving into the centre of the clearing, between them they pulled out the contents. Food parcels for both of them, a first aid kit (at Seb's insistence in case there were anymore incidents like Kimi's shooting a few months back) and a pile of blankets and pillows.</p>
  <p>The bedding was dual purpose, both for the benefit of being able to snuggle together in comfort in the open and for Charles, after Charles had whined repeatedly about getting dirt on his clothes every time the pack were together.</p>
  <p>It took some time but eventually the boxes were un-packed and Max and Charles settled down to wait for them.</p>
  <p>********************************</p>
  <p>They were halfway through a conversation about the upcoming circuits when there was a light rustle in the bushes and out of the darkness the pack appeared. The traces of blood visible around Kimi, Seb and Lando’s muzzles confirming they had killed. Pierre’s fur being so much darker never showed blood that easily, a bonus given Charles' squeamishness.</p>
  <p>Even a kill however, didn't seem to have depleted their energy, as Pierre playfully pounced on Seb and Lando launched himself at Kimi. Grumbling the alpha chased the smaller beta around, nipping at Pierre's side as he passed by, Seb chasing him trying to bite his tail.</p>
  <p>Max and Charles watched them for a while as the four wolves wrestled each other, chasing each other round the clearing, almost puppy-like in their behaviour. Sharing a glance, Max winked as he looked at a stick that was lying nearby.</p>
  <p>"We've always wondered right? What other things other than the oil would set them off."</p>
  <p>"Go for it, let's find out, " Charles sniggered, "At least it might help to burn off some of their energy."</p>
  <p>Max whistled and all four wolves turned at the sound. Lando cocking his head slightly in confusion.</p>
  <p>Charles bit his lip desperately trying not to laugh as Max picked the stick up and three of the four wolves followed the movement. The tiniest change in direction causing their bodies to twitch. Max got to his feet, holding the stick in his hand and teasingly went to throw it, stopping at the last second, before pausing and launching it in the opposite direction. Seb, Lando and Pierre bolting after it.</p>
  <p>Pierre, being the fastest, got there first, before Lando crashed into him snapping for the stick. The stick tumbling to the ground in the scuffle that followed. Seb let them bicker momentarily, then took full advantage and snatched the stick and sprinted off, Lando giving chase.</p>
  <p>Pierre whined pitifully, as scrambling to his feet he turned back to Charles and Max, the look in his eyes sorrowful.</p>
  <p>“Well go and get it then Pierre, go and get the stick,” Max called grinning as the dark furred wolf snorted and whirled around sprinting off after Lando and Seb who were playing tug of war with the stick between them in the distance.</p>
  <p>“I’m not sure we should call it a stick,” Charles laughed, standing up and brushing some dirt of his jeans as they watched the three wolves’ squabble and bicker between them. The large stick (or more accurately a small branch) passing backwards and forwards almost faster than the eye could see.</p>
  <p>Max pulled out his phone and began filming. Sharing a look, both of them grinned and knew that at some point they would use this for blackmail. This was too good an opportunity to pass by.</p>
  <p>Charles laughed, sincerely wondering whether squeaky toys would work just as well. It sounded ridiculous in his head, but the scene in front of them was just ridiculously adorable in the first place. He never thought he would see Pierre, Seb and Lando, three of the toughest fighters in F1, squabbling over a stick no thicker than the halo around their cars.</p>
  <p>A loud rumble made Charles and Max jump as Kimi appeared next to them and turned to face them. The expression on the alpha’s face clearly not amused as he looked at them with the face of ‘What have you done.’</p>
  <p>Eventually the stick squabble ends. Seb losing interest and Pierre winning the battle over Lando, and the wolves meander back to the rest of the pack.</p>
  <p>Huffing and flopping down in front of him, Lando turned his head, licked Max's cheek in greeting and Max ruffled his coat, pressing up against Lando's form. As he laid down behind him, Lando's head rested on his arm, using it as a pillow and Max smiled quietly into his fur. Beginning stroke up and down Lando's belly with his free hand, quiet rumbles emitting from Lando's throat at the sensation.</p>
  <p>As Charles sat and watched the pair contentedly, Pierre pressed up against his back his nose nudging the side of his neck gently as he curled around him dropping the hard fought stick prize by his head.</p>
  <p>"And what am I meant to do with it?" Charles grinned as Pierre whined and nudged the stick towards him.</p>
  <p>"What?" Charles teased, laughing as Pierre's tail thumped angrily and he stood up, nosing the stick towards him again as he sat back down, a large grin forming as his tail flicked back and forth.</p>
  <p>Turning, Charles sat up running a hand through Pierre's fur.</p>
  <p>"Did you win this for us?"</p>
  <p>Pierre barked happily as Charles laughed and leant over to place a kiss on his nose.</p>
  <p>"Aww I'm proud of you, thanks Pear."</p>
  <p>Tail flicking occasionally Pierre rested his head on Charles shoulder and scanned around the horizon, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kimi and Seb cuddled up together on the other side of the blanket. The alpha almost mimicking his pose as he curled around Seb protectively.</p>
  <p>Warm, full and content the pack began to settle. It was time for a nap before the journey home. Dawn would come, but for now the moon shone and the night was theirs alone.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙</p><p>Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>